puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous Gate (2017)
|attendance = 4,000 |venue = Ota Ward General Gymnasium |city = Tokyo, Japan |lastevent = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2017) |nextevent = Gate of Destiny (2017) |liveevent = y |lastevent2 = Dangerous Gate (2016) |nextevent2 = Dangerous Gate (2018) |event = Dangerous Gate }}The Dangerous Gate (2017) was professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on September 18, 2017, in Tokyo at the Ota Ward General Gymnasium and it was the fifth annual event under the Dangerous Gate. The main event featured an Open The Dream Gate Championship match between YAMATO and Masaaki Mochizuki. Other matches included Jimmy Kagetora sucessfully defending the Open The Brave Gate Championship against Yosuke Santa Maria, CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid) sucessfully defending the Open The Twin Gate Championship against MaxiMuM (Kotoka and Big R Shimizu) and the last match of the 5 Units Survival Race where VerserK forced Jimmyz to disband. Production Background The Dangerous Gate (2017) aired in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary was provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines who lost in main event for his Open The Dream Gate Championship against Masaaki Mochizuki.]] The Dangerous Gate (2017) was main evented by YAMATO defending the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Masaaki Mochizuki. During the 5 Units Survival Race Mochizuki pinned YAMATO to win a tag team match. Later he would challenge YAMATO for a title match. This followed up with Big R Shimizu (who pinned YAMATO during the King of Gate) also challenged YAMATO for a title match. On September 5, Mochizuki defeated Shimizu in a 1º contendership match to face YAMATO at Dangerous Gate. This will be the first time in almost three years that Mochizuki recieves a shot for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. who defend the Open The Brave Gate Championship against Yosuke Santa♥Maria.]] For the Open The Brave Gate Championship match, on March 20 Jimmy Kagetora defeated El Lindaman in a tournament final to win the Open The Brave Gate Championship. After Kagetora defeated Flamita to retain his Open The Brave Gate Championship at the Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival, on August 8 at the Scandal Gate ppv, Flamita's Tribe Vanguard stablemate Yosuke Santa Maria attacked Kagetora and challenged him into a title match with the general manager Takayuki Yagi making the match official on August 26. In the Open The Twin Gate Championship match was CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid) against MaxiMuM (Big R Shimizu and Kotoka). On July 23, CK-1 defeated DoiYoshi (Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino) to retain the Open the Twin Gate Champions, later they Naruki Doi and YAMATO's record of 267 days. On August 11 Kotoka pinned one-half of the Open The Twin Gate Champions Dragon Kid. Then on September 5 Kotoka asked his MaxiMuM stablemate Big R Shimizu to challenge Kid and his partner CIMA for the Open The Twin Gate Championship at the Dangerous Gate, in which CIMA accepted the challenge. (left) and VerserK (right)|182x182px]] In the 5 Units Survival Race Losing Disbands match featured Jimmyz against VerserK. During the year of 2017, all units in Dragon Gate started to feuding with each other, per example the Jimmyz vs. MaxiMuM feud. After the 2017 Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival it started the 5 Units Survival Race, where all units faced each other in various matches. Thus led on September 16 after both Jimmyz and VerserK lost their respective matches, it was announced that both units would face each other in the Losing Disbands match. This situation happened in the past during the Generation Warfare period in Dragon Gate. Also during the 5 Units Survival Race VerserK's leader Shingo Takagi said that he wanted to bring to Dragon Gate their first Barbed Wire match to make the Dangerous Gate, dangerous and to see a new side of hell. Later on September 16, it was announced that unit disband match would be a no disqualification match in which every object is allowed unless the act is deemed overly excessive by the acting official. Other matches at Dangerous Gate 2017 included Gamma and Shachihoko BOY taking on Shun Skywalker and Hyou Watanabe, North Tribe 001 (BxB Hulk and Kzy) taking on Don Fujii and Jason Lee and MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and Ben-K) taking on Over Generation (Eita, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura). The full card of the event was announced on September 16. Event Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with Katsuya Ichikawa and Jimmy Susumu. Next, Shun Skywalker and Hyou Watanabe faced Gamma and Shachihoko BOY. Before the match started, CIMA addressed and picked up a kid to ring the bell. In the end, Shun performed a Skywalker Moonsault on Shachi to win the match. Next. it was a tag team match between Don Fujii and Jason Lee against North Tribe 001 (BxB Hulk and Kzy). In the end, Hulk performed an E.V.O on Lee, Kzy took advantage and hit a Kzytime on Lee to win the match. After the match, both teams showed respect to each other. Next it was a confrontation between the Open The Dream Gate Champion YAMATO and Masaaki Mochizuki. YAMATO talked about fighting against Mochizuki. Next match, it was the Open The Brave Gate Championship match between Jimmy Kagetora and Yosuke♥Santa Maria. Before the match, Kagetora brought his mask, so he didn't get kissed by Maria, after that it was a traditional championship ceremony were Kagetora and Maria posted with the titles. In the end, Kagetora hit a Gurumakakari on Maria to retain the Open the Brave Gate Champion. After that, it was a Six-Man Tag Team match between Over Generation (Eita, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura) and MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and Ben-K). In the end of the match, Yoshino hit a Torbellino, after Doi hit the Bakatare Sliding Kick and then Ben-K took an advantage of it and hit the Ben-K Bomb on Ishida to win the match. Next, it was the Open The Twin Gate Championship match between CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid) and MaxiMuM (Kotoka and Big R Shimizu). Before the match it was a traditional championship ceremony were CIMA and Dragon Kid, Kotoka and Big R Shimizu posted with the titles. In the end, CIMA performed a Meteora to the stomach of Kotoka to retain the Open The Twin Gate Champions. After the match, CIMA started to attack Kotoka but Ben-K and Shimizu stopped it with Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi watching this. Then MaxiMuM left the ring. CIMA and Kid talked about their title defense and then CIMA challenged Shimizu and Ben-K for their the Open The Twin Gate Championship titles. Then Over Generation left the ring after the CK-1 chant. Then it was showed the last match between YAMATO and Masaaki Mochizuki at the 2013 Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival, where YAMATO defeated Mochizuki with the Doujime Sleeper after the referee stopped the match. After that, it was the 5 Units Survival Race, Ten-Man Elimination No DQ Loser Disbands Match between Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!) and VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk, El Lindaman, Takashi Yoshida and Punch Tominaga), where Naruki Doi joined commentary. When the match started both units started to brawl with each other, later Punch was going to to make a running attack, but K-ness reverted it into a Hikari no Wa to eliminate Punch Tominaga. thumb|179x179px|[[VerserK one of the units that was heading to the match.|left]]Later, Susumu and K-ness were about to make a double move to Yoshida, but he instead reverted it into a double Pineapple Bomer, then Linda tried to pull K-ness, but K-ness instead tried to pull Lindaman, but Lindaman managed to pull K-ness into a Barbed wire board and he pinned him and eliminated him. Furthermore, Kanda and Takagi got into a brawl with the red and blue box, but Takagi would hit Kanda with a Barbed wire bat and then hit him with a diving spike kneeling reverse piledriver combo with Linda on the Barbed wire bat to eliminate Kanda. Then after that Genki tried to make a running huricarrana, but Yoshida tried to reverse it, but Genki would then reverse into a DDT. T-Hawk would try to suplex him but he reversed into a suplex of his own, then Genki tried a running attack, but Yoshida spit in Genki's face with a black mist, Yoshida then would try to hit a pineapple bomber but Genki reversed it into a Backslide from Heaven to eliminate Yoshida. Later, Linda was going to make a german suplex but both tried to counter it, then Saito would hit a Belly to Belly suplex into Barbed wire board, Susumu then hit a Jumbo no Kachi! on Linda, then Susumu would lift Linda into the Barbed wire board, and Saito would hit a SaiRyo Rocket to eliminate him. Then Takagi would bring a Barbed wire chair, he and he hit Genki with it, T-Hawk then took advantage and he attempted to hit the BT Bomb, but Genki would counter it, then Genki tried to get him into a Backslide, but T-Hawk would counter it and hit the BT Bomb on Genki to eliminate him.thumb|204x204px|[[Jimmyz who had to disband after being defeated by VerserK.]] Then, Saito and T-Hawk were in an exchange of elbows, then later, Takagi would hit a Pumping Bomber on Saito, but he kicked out. Then Saito tried to hit T-Hawk with Barbed wire bat, but T-Hawk then hit with Cerberus on Saito and then a Night Ride to eliminate him. Later, Takagi picked up a Barbed wire table and hit Susumu with Piledriver on it but Susumu kicked out in two. Takagi then hit Susumu with a Made In Japan into an amount of chairs but he also kicked, Takagi then tried to hit Susumu with a chair but Susumu spits a blue mist to his face, then he hit T-Hawk with a Jumbo no Kachi! and he also hit Takagi with a Jumbo no Kachi! to eliminate him. Then, T-Hawk would try to hit Susumu with Night Ride but he would counter it and hit various times with a Jumbo no Kachi! but T-Hawk kicked out. Then Susumu tried to hit a Jumbo no Kachi! but T-Hawk countered it with a Cerberus, then he hit Susumu with a BT Bomb into an amount of chair but he kicked out, then he would hit him with a Night Ride but he would also kick out. Then T-Hawk lifted Susumu and hit him with a Cerberus to win the match, thus Jimmyz having to disband. Afterwards, the former Jimmyz members talked about how they started 6 years ago and then they announced that they would team up until the next Korakuen Hall on October 5. Main event thumb|174x174px|left|Confrontation between Champion [[YAMATO and challenger Masaaki Mochizuki]]In the main event, YAMATO defended the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Masaaki Mochizuki. Before the match, both opponents sang their anathem, Japan respectively and then it was a traditional championship ceremony were YAMATO and Masaaki Mochizuki posed with the title. Later, Mochizuki was going to make a Sankakugeri to YAMATO's face but YAMATO countered it into a Ankle Lock. Then, Mochizuki was going to make a running attack, but YAMATO then tried to make a Frankensteiner of the Almighty but Mochizuki counterd it and YAMATO kicked out of it. thumb|221x221px|Mochizuki who defeated YAMATO to win the Open The Dream Gate Championship for his third time.Then they would get in an exchange of blows, Mochizuki tried to hit his finishing move but YAMATO hit a Go to Hospital II instead, then he would hit Mochizuki with another Go to Hospital II, followed by a Go to Hospital I. Later, YAMATO hit Mochizuki with Gallaria but Mochizuki kicked out of it, later YAMATO would hit a Doujime Sleeper and tried to hit a Gallaria again but Mochizuki reverted into a Twister. In the end, Mochizuki and YAMATO would be an exchange of blows, then Mochizuki would hit the Illusion and Shin Saikyou High Kick but YAMATO would kick out in two, then Fujji complained with the referee, then Mochizuki would hit Sankakugeri to the Face on YAMATO to win his third Open The Dream Gate Championship. After the match, Mochizuki closed the show, talking about his trip that he had a planned in Europe in the following weekend teaming with CIMA and a few others. Stating that he would go to Europe as champion and in the next Korakuen Hall he would team up with CIMA and Don Fujii to face the team of wrestlers from Michinoku Pro Wrestling. Results Ten-Man Elimination No Disqualification Loser Disbands Match Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Dangerous Gate